


Owari No Crack

by DamnItzAmb



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta., 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Just random stuff that goes through my head. There may be crossovers. There will be swearing.... Also.... Ferid-Bashing. Yoichi is a little cinnamon roll. Will start short but will get longer.





	1. Chapter 1

"MIIIIIKA~ YUU-CHAN WAS BEING MEAN!"

"BITCH DO YOU THINK I CARE?!" 

"BUT MIIIIKA HE SAID I WAS UGLY!"

"YOU ARE UGLY FERID!"

"*gasp* YOU WOUND ME MIKA!" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH KIMIZUKI! SHUT THE FUCK UP FERID!" 

Ferid then ran away crying like a lil bitch. Coz he is a lil bitch. 

And then Yoichi walked in and everyone embraced the cinnamon roll because he is adorable.

 

**Ferid: Why am I getting bullied?**

**Why are you suck a dick?**

**Ferid: Because I have a big one ;)**

***Screams***

**Krul: *Kicks Ferid across the room***

**Mika:*Walks over an cuts Ferids arm off***

**Well then.....**


	2. Chapter 2

Ferid and Mika were having an argument-

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" 

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU"

"BUT SON I-"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON, FERID!" 

"*Gasp* M-MIKA IS THIS YOUR REBELLIOUS STAGE?!" 

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" 

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" 

"DIE!" Mika stabbed Ferid over an over an over an over.

"Mika as much as I hate him please stop." 

"Ok mother." 

"Awwwww Mika do you think of me as your mother?" 

"I didn't say mother... I said Krul..." 

"You said mother. It's ok son."

"Ehhhh Krul is your mother, Mika?"

"YUU-CHAN?!" 

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here?!" 

"Well........"

~Flashback~

"Uh Lamb (me. Le random person writing this.) why do you have that rope? LAMB PUT THE GUN AWAY! HEY LEMME GO!" 

"Sorry Yuu-Chan but you need to go to Mika." An with that I knocked Yuu-Chan out.

~Flashback end~

"......Lamb gave me a lift......."

Krul an Mika looked at eachother confused but shrugged an all three of them preceded to beat up Ferid while I recorded it.

 

**Ferid: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE GETTING BULLIED?!**

**Because no one likes you.....**

**Ferid: Mika likes me**

**Mika: Go to hell**

**Ferid: Krul likes me**

**Krul: No. Just..... NO**

**Ferid: Yuu-Chan likes me!**

**Yuu:........ *walks away***

**Ferid: Hmmmmmm Yoichi likes me *Smirks because Yoichi is an adorable cinnamon roll who can't be mean to anyone***

**Yoichi: *Tilts head* Huh?**

**Kimizuki: NO *Hugs Yoichi protectively***

**Shinoa: *Glares at Ferid***

**Mitsuba: *Growls***

**Everyone: FERID STAY AWAY FROM YOICHI**

***Stabs Ferid repeatedly.* DIE BISH DIEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

There is a party at Yuu-Chans house. An this happened.

Yuu: *Fighting Ferid*

Ferid: *Goes to stab Yuu*

Mika: YUU-CHAN I'LL SAVE YO- *Trips and rolls into Ferid*

*In the distance* They see me rollin. They hating.

Ferid: *Ultra gay gasp* WHAAAAA *Stumbles and almost falls onto Yoichi*

Kimizuki: *Graps Yoichi and holds him protectively* 

Yoichi: *Blinks cutely*

Guren:........  Shinya why did you insist we come here?

Shinya: Because it's always fun with these idiots~ Plus Yuu-Chan _is_ our child~

Krul: Ferid is the only idiot here

Ferid: *Goes to speak but gets stabbed multiple times*

Guren&Yuu: SINCE WHEN?!

Shinoa: That means Yuu-Chan is my nephew!

Mitsuba: Shinoa I love you but *Hits Shinoa* Shut up

Shinoa: *Laughs and hugs Mitsuba* 

Me: Well... I'll just be over here..... Alone.....

Krul: *Smiles* Lamb~Chan stay with me.

Me: *Gasps* Krul-Sama

Mika:...... Well Lamb is 13 and Mum looks 13 so I guess I approve.

Shinoa: I SHIIIIIIIP IT

Shinya: Cute~

Lorikeet(My friend): Whale en...

Me:Anyways I have a headache so Imma end it here. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu: Uh who are you

Percy: Percy Jackson. And you are?

Yuu: Yuu.

Percy: No your not me

Yuu: I know. I'm Yuu

Percy: You are not me!

Yuu: I am Yuu!

Percy: NO YOU ARE NOT

Yuu: I AM YUU

Me: Percy this is Yuuichiro but everyone just calls him Yuu-Chan. Yuu-Chan this is Percy. His dad is a god. 

Percy: Oooooh Ok. Hi Yuu-Chan.

Yuu: Hey Percy.

*Akward silence* 

Me: Whale den....... Imma just..... End it here....... Oh but first *Grabs Ferid*

Ferid: Uh Lamb what's goi- *Gets stabbed multiple times* 

Me: Sorry the readers don't like you sooooooo *Kicks Ferid where it hurts (The dick)*

Ferid: *Screams like a little bitch* 

Percy: Well then.... Can I just- *Makes water attack Ferid* 

Yuu: *Smirks* I like this guy

Mika:......... *Sniffs*

Yuu: NOT LIKE THAT!

Percy: You guys are gay?

Yuu: Yeah....

Percy: Cool one of my friends, Nico, is gay too.

Me: NICO IS AN ADORABLE LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL WHO NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED! JUST LIKE YOICHI!

Everyone:......

Nico...... This is just.... Wow..... 

Me: *Gasps an hugs Nico* 

Krul: *Glares at Nico* 

Me: Well Imma go before Krul kills Nico..... Solangelo for life..... Leave Kudos and comment please..... Tell me if you ship me an Krul...... Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Me: LETS WATCH HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

Yuu: What's that?

Lorikeet: No don't ask!

Me: ITSABOUTTHESETWOPEOPLENAMEDTROYANDGABRELLAWHOSINGANDOMFGSTHESONHSAREBAEOMGOMG

Everyone: huh?

Me: it's about these two people named Troy and Gabrella who sing and omfgs the songs are Bae omg omg.... 

Krul: She forced me to watch it..... The songs are stuck in my head.....

Yoichi: Oh high school musical. I watched that with my sister.... Before.... You know.... *Looks down with tears in his eyes*

Me:OMG I AM SO SORRY *Hugs Yoichi* KIMI-CHAN GET HERE!

Kimizuki: Kimi-Chan?!

Me: yes. NOW HUG YOICHI

Kimizuki: *nods and hugs Yoichi*

Me: Well I gotta go. I'm watching High School Musical.


	6. Chapter 6

Sooooo some of Le Tokyo Ghoul cast are here now.

Yuu: Wait so you went on a date and your date tried to eat you? And then she stuffed up your organs so the doctor gave you an organ transplant. And now you are a half ghoul

Kaneki: Yeah pretty much.

Yuu: That sucks.

Kaneki: Yeah. And then my best friend died.

Yuu:Damn that sucks even more.

Hide: I'm not dead!

Me: YEAH HE WAS JUST SLEEPING

Mika: Then why was he covered with a cloth?

Me:BECAUSE KANEKI WANTED TO KEEP HIS BEST FRIEND WARM!

Touka: You need to calm down 

Me:I AM THE DEFINITION OF CALM

Krul: *sighs an drags me away*

Ferid:..... I wonder if a Ghouls blood tastes nice.... Hey Kane-

Tsukiyama: MY KANEKI-KUUUUUUUUN  *attacks Ferid* 

Ferid: *Screams and runs away*

Tsukiyama: *Chases Ferid* STAY AWAY FROM MY KANEKI-KUUUUUUN

Mika:....... 

Yuu:........

Kaneki:........

Touka:........

Hide:........

Jason:.......

Kaneki: *Kills Jason*...........

Juuzou: Heheh

Yoichi: Hey guys *smiles cutely*

Everyone: HIIIIII ADORABLE LIL CINNAMON ROLL 

Ferid: Hi Yoi- *gets killed by Tsukiyama*

Me: *le gasp* HE'S DEAD! Well no one cares anyway..... Tbh I don't know what was going on with this chapter.... Just.... If ya don't like it don't read it....


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello my beautiful readers~

Yuu: You're in a good mood today. Why?

Me: My Aunty said she's gonna take me to Madman anime festival in Melbourne! I can't wait until November! I'm going on the fourth _and_ the fifth! I CANT WAIT!

Yuu: So?

Me: MY FIRST CONVENTION EVER

Mika:..... I told ya she's crazy

Shinoa: Can you blame her? Most conventions are all over YouTube and some people actually complain that they have to walk and stuff but Lamb hasn't been to one before.

Me: LORIKEET MIGHT BE COMING TO

Shinya: How long until it comes?

me: I need to wait a couple months but it means I'll have more time to get money!

Mika: Is that even crack? 

Me: no I'm  just really excited so I wanted everyone to know.

Yuu: Most of this book is just random stuff.......

Shinoa: *Gasps* Lamb is the reason your writing this because you have no friends in real life?

Me: Wha- noooooo..... I have Lorikeet remember?

Ferid: Wow....

Mika: aren't you dead?

Me: I had to bring him back..... For more Ferid bashing!

Everyone: YAYAYAYAY

Me: so any way my beautiful readers if you have a Idea of what I should write please comment because tbh.... I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! Bye.....


	8. Chapter 8

Yuu: Hey

You: Hey

Yoru:Hey You....

Yuu&You: Yeah? *looks at eachother* He's talking to me! I'm You/Yuu! Wait you are? I'm so confused right now...

Me: TSUKIUTA FOR LIFE

Iku: *Smiles* This is amusing

Rui: *Nods*

Hajime: *Stares at the destroyed buildings* What the hell happened to the world?!

Shun: Hey this guy kinda looks like me~ *Looking at Shinya*

Shinya: I'm Shinya nice to meet you~

Shun: I'm Shun~

Guren: YUUICHIRO GET HERE RIGHT NOW

Yuu: Crap what did I do now?

Hajime: Why is everyone ignoring me?!

Shun: Why don't you bring more people here?

Me: I can't be bothered......

Shun:Hm ok~

Me: Imma go now. Remember that the Yaoi life is the best life. Iku X Rui for life

Iku: Huh?

Rui: *Blinks*


	9. Chapter 9

Mika an Yuu are going to a haunted mansion! Prepare for Le cringe.

*in Le mansion*

Yuu: *Smirks* this isn't even sc- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *hugs Mika* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mika: ?.... Yuu-Chan it's just a spiders.......

Yuu: LAMB TOLD ME TAHT SPIDERS CAN GROW UP TO 100 FT TALL! 

Mika: Do you even know how tall that is?

Yuu:..... Tall?

Mika: *Sarcastic* Good job Yuu-Chan. Good job.

Yuu: *Grins an doesn't hear Le sarcasm* Thank you~

Mika: *Sighs an facepalms*

Random ass guy with a (fake) chainsaw: GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!

Mika&Yuu:........ *Laughs*

Random ass guy with a fake chainsaw who I should give a name: HEY I AM THE GHOST THAT HAUNTS THIS PLACE! MY NAME IS GABRELLA 

Yuu: Isn't Gabrella a girls name?

Mika: I think it is....

Gabrella: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?! *Runs away crying*

Yuu:.......

Mika:......

Me:...…

Yuu: When did you get here?

Me:........ I am always here.......

Mika:.......

Yuu: O.o

Me: *Smiles an disappears*

Yuu: How did she?

Mika: Don't question......

Yuu: Ok...... *Holds Mikas hand*

Mika: *smiles and starts walking again*

Me: *Taking pictures from a distance with a super camera* Imma go nlw Coz I dunno what to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I have not seen attack on Titan.

Levi: This place is a mess...

Guren: Nahhh there's a war going on. I'm sorry that keeping this world clean isn't the first thing we think of.

Yuu: I will kill all vampires!

Eren: I'm gonna kill al Titans.

Yuu: My boyfriends a Vampire... 

Eren: I'm a Titan...

Both: Fuuuuuuuuuu-

Guren: YUUICHIRO NO SWEARING OR YOUR GROUNDED!

Yuu: NOOOOOOOO

Eren: Fu- 

Levi: If you swear no sex.

Eren: NOOOOOOO

Yuu: Damn. 

Mika:.........

Eren:......

Levi:..... *Throws a broom at Guren*

Me: Pfft- *Gets hit in the face with a broom* OI

Yuu: Pfft- *Gets hit in the face with a broom* 

Mika:... *Almost gets hit in the face with a broom but catches it* 

Me: Well apparently I have to clean so bye....


	11. Chapter 11

Mika: WHERES YUU-CHAN?!?!

Shinoa: Hiding from you 

Mika: WHY?!

Shinoa: I don't know. He said something about you being a pervert...

Mika: I-I'm a pervert? ;;

Awe don't cry Mika. He still loves you.

Mika: Really?

Uh yeah- I control him remember?

Shinoa: That doesn't sound slightly creepy at all...

Shush purple one.

Shinoa: Purple one?

Yuu: Hey gu- *Gets hugged by Mika.*

Mika: *Crying while hugging Yuu* Yuu-Chan I'm sorry!!

Yuu: Uh.. It's ok?

Shinoa: Lamb-

Right.

*Takes multiple pictures and posts them all of Facebook*

Shinoa: *Takes pictures and puts them on Instagram.* 

Anyways Imma go watch a horror movie- If ya know any good ones tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Shinoa lets sing the ship song I made up!

Shinoa: Ok

Me: Let's talk about ships baby~

Shinoa: Let's talk about our OTP~

Both: Let's talk about all the good fics and the bad fics

Me: That

Shinoa: We

Both: Read~

*Dramatic pause*

Both: Let's talk about ships~

Mika:... You two have issues...

Me: But Yuu got them too! 

Yuu: You as in not me or Yuu as in me?

Me: Uhhh Yuu as in Yuu-Chan.... Anyways I got class so.... BYEEEEEEEEEEE


	13. Chapter 13

So... Tired...

Kruk: Maybe you should go to sleep. It is 2:30 AM.

I don't need sleep.

Yuu: *Being chased by Guren* LAMB HELP ME!!! 

*Glances at them* what did you do?

Yuu:*Sweat drops* I uh... I..

Guren: He interrupted mine and Shinya's date.

*Gaps* YUU YOU MONSTER! 

Everyone:...

*Diez* 


End file.
